Prophecy
by StarShadowoftheMoon
Summary: A few months have passed since Rin and Yukio had stopped Satan and his plans. But they aren't in the clear. A new threat arises and they have to take care of it before it's to late. A prophecy is thrown into the mix and they have to figure out what it means in order to deal with this threat. Will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Prophecy**

Hello everyone! This is the first day of Blue Exorcist month and here is a new story! I'm not working on the other one, A Demons' Tail, because I lost interest in it. I also forgot where the story was going so, yeah. Anyways, I am not proud of this chapter. It just seems a little boring to me. Anyways, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 1: Another Half Demon**

"Nii-san get up." An annoyed Yukio Okumura ordered as he pulled the blankets off of his older twin brother. It was morning and the two were suppose to be getting ready for school since they had to leave in about ten minutes. Yukio was ready, but Rin wasn't.

"Just five more minutes..." Rin mumbled as he buried his face in his pillow. Yukio let out an annoyed sigh.

"Nii-san, we only have ten minutes to get to school."

That did it. Rin jumped up and started running around the room getting ready as quickly as possible. Yukio just watched rolling his eyes as his brother fell on his face trying to put his pants on.

"Okay let's go!" Rin yelled as he ran out the door pulling his shirt on. Yukio followed and made his way down the stairs and pulled out the keys and stuck one in the door. The door opened to show the school.

"I swear Nii-san..." Yukio mumbled as the two separated and headed to their lockers.

Rin sat at the desk he shared with Shiemi and he was currently fast asleep. Not a surprise. Shura let out a sigh and picked up a heavy book.

"Sensei? What are you going to do with that?" Shima asked as he pointed at the book in Shura's hands. Shura set the book back down and walked over to the desk where Rin and Shiemi sat at.

"He really needs to learn to stay awake." Shura muttered with annoyance as she stood beside Rin who was still asleep. She reached out and grabbed his tail. Rin snapped awake instantly and caught himself right before his tail hit Shura and it stopped inches away from her head.

"I told you to stop touching my tail!" Rin yelled with anger as he glared at Shura.

"And I told you to stop falling asleep in my classes!" Shura yelled as she glared at Rin. "Next time you fall asleep I'm going to slam a book on your tail!"

"You wouldn't dare." Rin muttered as his tail twitched slightly at the thought of having a book slammed on it. "Do you know what that could do?"

"Do you?" Shura asked avoiding the question because in all honesty, she really didn't know what would happen if a book was slammed on his tail. In fact, she didn't really know much about Rin's tail because

"No, but I don't want to risk it!" Rin yelled crossing his arms and glaring at Shura. "For all we know something bad could happen! Do you really want that?"

"Yes." Bon muttered with annoyance as he glared at Rin and Shura. "You two are just causing a problem. You're acting like two year old's!"

"No one asked you rooster!" Rin yelled as he glared at Bon.

"Who the hell are you calling a rooster you stupid candle!?" Bon yelled back and a tic mark formed on Shura's forehead.  
"Both of you knock it off!" She yelled and the two shut up and watched as Shura walked back to the front of the class. "Now, to get back to our lesson."

Yukio and Shura was walking down the hallway. Shura glanced over at Yukio and let out an annoyed sigh when she saw the troubled look on his face.

"What is it four-eyes?" She asked and Yukio glared at her from the name. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"Well, I'm worried about Nii-san..." Yukio admitted and Shura raised an eyebrow.

"Why? He seems perfectly fine to me." Shura said and Yukio let out a sigh.

"It's just that, he seems to be sleeping more often and he hasn't really had much of an appetite." Yukio replied and Shura shrugged.

"It's probably from defeating Satan or something. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Shura reassured but Yukio didn't feel too sure.

"I doubt that."

Yukio sat at his desk fiddling with a holy water bomb while Rin was fast asleep on his bed. Rin would usually be up trying to study since Yukio would 'force' him to. But whatever Yukio tried Rin would just ignore him and continue to sleep.

Yukio's phone suddenly went off and he put the bomb down on his desk and picked up his phone. He read the caller ID which said Shura was calling him. "Shura? Why are you calling me?" He asked as he pressed the answer button.

"I think you might want to have a look at this chicken, and bring Rin with you." Shura said. She sounded bothered by something.

"Alright...where is it?" Yukio asked and Shura let out an annoyed sigh.

"Go up to the rooftop and look at the sky. Hurry!" She exclaimed.

"Alright." Yukio replied and hung up. He then stood up and walked over to Rin's bed. "Rin, wake up. We need to go look at the sky, Shura said something was there."

Rin let out an annoyed grumble and rolled over onto his left side so his back was facing Yukio.

"Rin, wake up right now or I will pour water on you." Yukio warned but Rin only let out an annoyed grumble again. Yukio let out an annoyed sigh and was just about to go get the water before Rin's tail bristled and his eyes snapped open.

"Nii-san?" Yukio asked as Rin shot up and ran to the door.

"Come on Yukio! I sensed something on the roof!" Rin yelled as he ran out of the room. Yukio quickly followed his brother as the two headed up to the rooftop.

The two made it to the rooftop in three minutes and the two stopped when they looked up at the sky. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the large black flames throughout the sky.

"What the hell!?" Rin yelled as his eyes scanned the sky. It was just covered in black flames similar to his blue flames.

"I'm not sure but something tells me that a demon did this." Yukio replied as he looked around. Rin's tail stiffened and bristled again and he looked around the rooftop but didn't see anything.

"Rin look out!" Yukio yelled and Rin dodged just in time as something shot past him but it managed to scratch his cheek. The thing that had shot past Rin stopped and turned around. It looked like a normal person except it wasn't. He had dark brown hair and blood red eyes. He had demon ears and fangs as well as claws and a long dark green tail.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rin snapped as he glared at the being in front of him. It smiled and showed it's sharp teeth and black flames surrounded it.

"Well, like you two, I am a half demon. My mother was the demon and my father was human. My name is Makai." The half demon now known as Makai explained.

"Why are you here?" Yukio asked and Makai smirked again. Rin's tail swayed back and forth uneasily and it was still bristling.

"Well, no reason exactly," Makai said casually as he watched Rin with a smirk. "I just came to say a little something."

Rin looked confused. Why was Makai staring at him? Did he even have any interest in Yukio? "Well then tell us and leave us alone!"

"Fine. Have it your way." Makai said with a frown. "The moon will be overcome with blackness. Find the light to overcome this darkness and the two will become an everlasting peace once again."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rin asked and Makai walked over to the edge of the rooftop.

"Figure it out yourself. It is a prophecy after all." And with that, Makai was gone.

"I wonder what he meant by all that..." Yukio mumbled as he thought the words over again but came up with nothing. "Nii-san? What do you think about all of this?"

Rin didn't reply though. Yukio looked over to where Rin was standing and his eyes widened when he saw Rin collapse. Yukio ran over to Rin's side and knelt down next his older twin brother.

"Nii-san? Nii-san answer me! What's wrong!" Yukio yelled. Rin curled up into a ball and his tail twitched slightly.

"I d-don't know..." Rin mumbled. He had felt tired all of a sudden and now there was pain but he didn't know what was causing it. Darkness formed at the edges of his vision and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prophecy**

Welcome back everyone! Thanks for reading my story, whoever is reading this. Sorry that this chapter is short, I couldn't think of anything else. I'm really not proud of this story...

 **Chapter 2: Worry**

Yukio paced in the room he shared with Rin. Shura was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, watching as Yukio paced around.

"Chicken, you're making me dizzy." Shura muttered as she pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to the side of Rin's bed where Rin was laying.

After Rin had passed out Yukio had called Shura for help. Shura was a bit taken aback since Yukio never called her for help so she guessed that this was pretty important. And boy was she right. When she had gotten to the dorms that the twins lived in she had found Rin pacing around in the room he shared with his older twin brother. Rin was laying on his bed unconscious with a wet cloth over his forehead.

"So you said that this strange half demon had appeared and he said some crazy things. Can you think of anything else that could have caused this?" Shura asked and Yukio stopped pacing and thought for a few minutes before making his way over to Rin's bed and knelt down. He looked over Rin's face until he saw the scratch on his right cheek.

"It could be this...but there isn't any sign that this could have caused anything to happen..." Yukio mumbled to himself as he looked it over carefully. Something was bothering him though. Rin's flames would usually heal any injury like this in no time, but this time his flames weren't working.

"What are you mumbling about chicken?" Shura asked looking down at Yukio who was still kneeling next to Rin's bed.

"Well, when that half demon appeared, he scratched Rin on the cheek." Yukio said as he pointed at the scratch on Rin's cheek and Shura looked interested now. "It hasn't healed which it usually should have."

"Maybe there was something on the thing that the half demon used to scratch Rin." Shura suggested and Yukio thought about it and nodded.

"It could be possible. But it could also be something else." Yukio replied as he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. "I'm going to do more research on demons."

"Alright, well, I'll head of then." Shura said as she walked over towards the door. "I have classes to teach you know. And so do you."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm sure they can get a substitute for now." Yukio said as he walked over to his desk carrying a stack of books. "Don't tell the others about Rin."

"Got it." Shura said and then left leaving Yukio and Rin in the silent room.

There was a quiet 'meow' at the door a few hours later and Yukio turned around to see Kuro sitting there staring at him. Yukio gave a soft smile at sat back in his chair.

"Rin is hurt but I don't know what to do." Yukio said as he watched the familiar pad over to Rin's bed and jump ontop of the bed next to Rin.

Kuro, on the other hand, knew what was going on with Rin. It was a rare sickness that the higher level demons caught. Rin must have caught this sickness from that half demon Yukio had been talking about. This sickness was deadly as well. Kuro just wished that there was a way to tell Yukio before it was too late.

Kuro lay down beside Rin and watched as Yukio continued to read the book that was open on his desk.

Bon glanced over at where Rin would usually sit and was surprised when he only saw Shiemi. Where was Rin? Why wasn't he in class? Bon knew that Rin didn't have any training sessions right now, so where was he?

"Shura-sensei?" Shiemi said and Shura turned around to look at the shy girl. "Um, I was just wondering where Rin was."

"Oh, well he's at home because there's something wrong with him." Shura replied before she could stop herself. Now the whole class was staring at her wanting more information. "Shit..."

"What do you mean 'something wrong with him'? What happened?" Bon asked narrowing his eyes at the flame haired teacher.

"I've said too much already. Yukio's gonna kill me now!" Shura exclaimed as she smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Um, sensei? Can we continue with the lesson please?" Izumo asked plainly and Shura nodded and turned back to the board to continue the lesson. Bon let out a 'tch' and shot a glare at Izumo before continuing his notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prophecy**

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry if it's been a few days since I last updated, I've been trying to deal with my sleeping problems. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for reading this story! Sorry if this chapter seems boring, I couldn't figure out what to do with it. I can't figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of the story, but don't worry I have a pretty good idea about the story, I just don't know how to write it. I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Deadly Sickness**

Kuro lay next to Rin, watching as Yukio wrote on a piece of paper. Yukio had been reading and studying for about three hours and hasn't said anything since. It was starting to worry Kuro but he couldn't do anything about it. Rin was the only one who understood Kuro's demon tounge. Yukio just heard 'meow' whenever Kuro was talking.

Rin let out a grunt of pain and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Kuro looked up and saw Rin grit his teeth and his tail twitched.

 _"Rin?_ " Kuro asked sitting up. Rin opened his eyes and stared at nothing, his eyes blank. _"Rin? Are you okay?"_

 _"Kuro?"_ Rin asked looking over at his worried familiar who was sitting next to him, bright green eyes full of worry. He had figured out how to talk to Kuro telepathically so Yukio wasn't staring at him like he was crazy when he was talking in demon tounge with Kuro.

 _"I'm glad you're awake."_ Kuro meowed with a sigh of relief. _"You were asleep for a while."_

 _"How long is 'a while' exactly?"_ Rin asked as he slowly sat up not wanting to make his headache worse.

 _"Well, you were asleep for half the day. Yukio has been trying to find out what's wrong with you...I wish I could tell him what's wrong so he didn't have to go through all of this trouble."_

Rin just stared at Kuro with confusion. _"Kuro, what are you talking about? What's wrong with me?"_

 _"Well, it's a rare sickness only higher up demons get. It's deadly..."_ Kuro explained as his ears lowered a little. _"Yukio hasn't figured that out yet and I haven't been able to tell him..."_

Rin stayed silent. He couldn't find anything to say so he looked up over at Yukio who still sat at his desk reading and writing down notes, unaware that his older brother was awake.  
"Yukio?" Rin asked and Yukio looked up. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly when he saw his older brother awake and sitting up.

"Rin? You're awake?" Yukio asked as he stood up and walked over to Rin's bed.

"Yeah, I have been for the past few minutes." Rin answered glancing at Kuro who pawed at his leg.

 _"Tell him what's wrong."_ Kuro ordered but Rin looked unsure.

 _"I don't want him to worry though..."_ Rin replied glancing at Yukio who stood at the side of Rin's bed with worry in his lighter blue eyes.

"Rin? Is everything okay?" Yukio asked with worry when he noticed the distant look in his older brothers' darker blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Rin answered with a sheepish smile. "I have to tell you something though but you won't like it..."

"Go ahead Rin, tell me whatever you want. I'm listening." Yukio replied with a serious look on his face. Rin nodded and let out a sigh.

"Well, when I woke up I was talking to Kuro for a few minutes and he told me what was wrong." Rin started and Yukio nodded showing Rin to go on. "Well, it turns out I have a sickness that only higher up demons get, and it's deadly."

Yukio just sat there with wide, shocked eyes. "How? How is this possible?"

"I don't know..." Rin replied as he stared at the floor. "Kuro doesn't know how to cure it."

"Damn it..." Yukio muttered as he walked out of the room pulling his phone from his pocket. He had to call Shura and tell her all of this.

* * *

Shura was right in the middle of class when her phone suddenly went off. Exorcists were suppose to keep their phones on at all times, even if they were teaching a class.

Shura walked over to the desk where her phone was and picked it up not even bothering to read the caller ID. "Hello?"

 _"Hi, Shura, I need to tell you something important."_ Yukio said on the other line.

"Damn it chicken don't you know I'm in the middle of class?" Shura asked with annoyance as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. "Can't it wait? There is only twenty-five minutes of class left."

 _"No, it can't wait. It's about Rin."_ Yukio replied getting impatient with Shura. _"Rin has a rare sickness that only higher up demons can get and it's deadly but I don't know how to cure it and neither does Kuro."_

"Shit, that's pretty important." Shura replied. The class just watched her standing there with curios looks on their faces as well as annoyance. "Well, I'll try to be over there as soon as possible."

 _"Thanks Shura."_ Yukio thanked before hanging up. Shura hung up and put her phone back on the desk and let out a sigh.

"Stupid chicken..." Shura muttered as she crossed her arms. "Can't he take care of his bother without my help for once?"

"Wait, is there something wrong with Rin?" Bon asked and Shura turned around.

"Well, sorta. He has this deadly sickness that only demons can get." Shura answered sounding like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"What the hell?" Bon muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But he's part human to, shouldn't the sickness not be effective?"

"That's what's bothering me..." Shura muttered as she looked up in thought. "Earlier today he passed out, one of the things the sickness will do. So it is affecting him."

The rest of the day was quiet as Shura finished up with teaching the class for the day and was soon heading to the dorm that Yukio and Rin stayed at by using a key. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prophecy**

Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter! We're finally getting to the exciting part! Yay! Anyways, I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, I tried my best so please don't judge me! If you do, keep it to yourself. I already have enough problems in life and I don't need more jerks in my life. If you guys like this story, then thanks for reading! Now, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 4: Three Cloaked Figures**

When Shura got to the dorm the deadly symptoms had already taken over. Rin had a high fever and he didn't want to eat anything or drink anything so he was halfway to dehydration. He was also exhausted and had no energy whatsoever.

"Shura?" Yukio asked as he looked up from his desk when he heard the light knock on the door. He looked over to see Shura leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"So? What's the news?" Shura asked as she looked over at Rin who had his back turned to the door with his face buried in his pillow as he tried to block out the light.

"Not good, I can't get him to drink or eat anything." Yukio replied with a frown. "Even Ukoback tried and Rin didn't listen. I've been trying to find something that will help but so far, nothing."

"Sounds pretty bad." Shura replied simply with a shrug and Yukio glared at her.

"If that's all you're going to do then leave. I don't have time for this." Yukio snapped as he turned back to his desk and continued to read the book about demon sicknesses.

"So what's going on so far?" Someone asked behind Shura and she quickly turned around in a fighting stance but she relaxed when she saw that it was Shima who had asked the question.

"Well, if you've been standing there this whole time, you should have a pretty good idea." Shura replied as Yukio turned around.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Shima replied with a sheepish look. "Anyways, the others are here to."

"Why?" Yukio asked with a confused look. "Don't you have something else to do? Like homework or something?"

"Uh, yeah, but Rin's health is more important." Shima replied with the same sheepish look on his face. "Bon is here to. He doesn't want to admit it, but we can all tell he's worried about Rin."

"Well, thanks for coming." Yukio thanked before turning back to his book. Shura let out a sigh and led Shima down the hall.

"I think it's best to leave chicken alone." Shura said as she walked down the stairs followed by Shima.

* * *

"It's been hours now, where's Okumura-sensei?" Bon asked with an annoyed huff. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what? An invitation? You can eat." Izumo replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Bon. "I'm sure he's going to be down here. Just give him time. This is his _brother_ we're talking about here and he has a _deadly_ sickness. Give him a break."

"I get it already!" Bon snapped with anger as he started to eat his food.

"It's so easy to tell Bon," Shima said with a smirk. "We all can tell."

"Tell what you pink haired pervert?" Bon asked as he glared at Shima.

"Well, it's easy to see that you're worried about Rin." Konekomaru answered. "We all know that you're trying not to pretend but it's clear that you're worried about him."

"Would you all just shut up!?" Bon yelled as he quickly finished eating. "I'm _not_ worried about that stupid candle alright?"

"Whatever you say Bon," Izumo muttered with a smirk on her face. Bon let out a scoff and stood up. He walked out of the dinning room leaving the group muttering angry curse words to himself while the others just watched and tried to hold their laughter.

* * *

Bon quietly walked into the twins' room and made his way over to the side of Rin's bed. He looked down and saw Rin with his back turned to him and his eyes shut tightly trying to block out any light in the room.

"I didn't think you cared so much as to come and see him." Yukio said behind Bon scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Don't do that!" Bon snapped as he turned around to glare at Yukio. "And I _don't_ care!"

"So then why are you up here?" Yukio asked as he crossed his arms.

"I, uh, well..." Bon stuttered not really thinking of an excuse as to why he was in their room.

"Whatever. I'm going down to get something to eat. You stay up here and watch Rin, that'll give you an excuse so the others won't get suspicious." Yukio said as he walked over to the door with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not worried!" Bon yelled but Yukio was long gone already heading down the hall. Bon let out an annoyed sigh and sat down in the chair next to Rin's bed. "You really cause a lot of trouble, don't you."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Rin muttered as he opened his eyes and looked up at Bon with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care!" Bon yelled as he glared at Rin. "I could care less if you died!"

"Good to know that I'm loved." Rin replied sarcastically which only pissed Bon off even more. "Anyways, why _are_ you here?"

"Well, er...Okumura-sensei asked me to watch you while he went to go get something to eat." Bon replied and Rin narrowed his eyes in suspicion but let out a sigh and gave up not having the energy to argue anymore.

Bon looked around the room trying to kill his boredom. He would never admit it, but he was worried about Rin. "So, why won't you eat or drink anything?"

"Well, if you want it to come back up and go all over you then I think giving me food and water is a bad idea." Rin replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Another uneasy five minutes of silence passed and Yukio still hadn't come back yet and Bon guessed he was talking to Shura and the others about Rin.

Rin's tail suddenly started to bristle and move back and forth in an uneasy manner and Rin quickly shot up off the bed and looked around the room with his sharp eyes.

"What? What's going on?" Bon asked as he stood up and looked over at Rin who was clearly sensing something.

"There's someone watching us but I don't know where." Rin answered as he looked over to the window. "Stay on guard."

"Should you really be up? Not to mention fighting?" Bon asked forcing back the worry in his voice and replacing it with irritation.

"Probably not." Rin answered with a shrug. The windows suddenly shattered as a brick was thrown through the window and stopped when it hit the wall, breaking it. Something else was thrown into the room through the window and the two looked down to see a holy water bomb.

"Oh shi-" Bon was cut off as the bomb exploded sending holy water everywhere.

* * *

"What was that?" Izumo asked as she looked up when she heard the muffled explosion. "I think it came from your room Okumura-sensei."

"Why would something like that go off in my room? And what was it even?" Yukio asked half to himself as he tried to think of what bomb would sound like that but came up with nothing since he wasn't focused enough due to the stress he was feeling.

"I think we should go and check it out." Shura said and stood up. The others nodded and followed Shura out of the dinning room and over to the stairs. "By the sound of it, that bomb was a-" Shura was cut off by a cry of pain.

* * *

Rin let out a cry of pain as the holy water touched him and he collapsed onto the floor as the holy water got on his tail.

"Damn it!" Bon cursed as he threw himself ontop of Rin to shield him from the remaining holy water. "Just hang on Rin, everything will be fine. Okumura-sensei will be here soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure," a deep voice said and Bon looked up to see a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room with two other cloaked figures but the other two had black cloaks instead of a red one.

"Who the hell are you!?" Bon yelled as he glared at the three figures with anger. How dare they hurt one of his friends? "Why are you here?!"

"That isn't important right now." The red cloaked figure said, his face shadowed by the hood. "We're here for the demon."

"Why? What's so important that you need Rin for?" Bon asked as he glanced down at Rin who curled up into a ball, his tail laying limp on the floor. Bon hoped that the holy water doesn't do anything to bad to Rin since he was practically soaked in it, even his tail.

"That is none of your business." The red cloaked figure replied. "Now, knock them unconscious and grab them both. Then let's get out of here."

Bon tried to fight back but he was no match as one of the black cloaked figures punched him hard in the gut knocking him out cold. The other kicked Rin in the stomach knocking him out as well and as quick as they had come, the three cloaked figures left with Rin and Bon with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prophecy**

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! I have a little note I would like to say to someone who has reviewed on this story and is a guest. Guest, you must have misunderstood me. I didn't tell anyone what to do and I know I am posting on a public site. I was just saying that anyone who doesn't have anything nice to say shouldn't say it in the reviews, just keep it to themselves. I wasn't telling anyone what to do. And I didn't call someone a jerk because they want to give me advice on my story. In fact, I love advice. What I don't like is someone who likes to get all pissy just because they don't like a story. I mean seriously, there is the option to stop reading if you don't like it, you don't have to cause drama. And I do admit, the story is crappy and I'm not really proud of it and I really tried not to make any characters OOC. I'm not really good at that and if you don't like it, make your own account and make your own damn stories instead of complaining about mine. Seriously, is this the only thing you have to do with your life? If you don't like it don't read it. It's that simple. And I'm not stuck up, in fact, I hate stuck up people. I don't even understand why you would review since my story is so 'bad'. Just go away if you don't like it. Sorry to everybody who doesn't like ranting but I'm just defending myself. Anyways, I'll shut up so we can get on with the story.

 **Chapter 5: Nightmare From Hell**

Bon opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell that was underground due to the coldness of the room. He then saw Rin curled up in a ball not to far away shaking and whimpering.

Bon crawled over to where Rin was laying and looked him over. His tail wasn't moving at all, probably due to the pain it would cause thanks to the holy water. "Rin? Are you okay?"

Rin opened his eyes and looked up at Bon but let out a small cry of pain and shut them again and curled into a tighter ball. Bon carefully pulled Rin into his lap and tried to think of a way to help him. He then remembered something Yukio had told him.

* * *

 _(flashback)  
Bon sat in class next to Shima and Konekomaru and, like always, Rin was dozing off. Yukio was up front teaching a lesson about demons and what to do if they are injured and whatnot._

 _"Alright, if you see an injured demon, there are two things you need to keep in mind." Yukio said as he turned around to face the class and look them over. He let out a sigh and ignored his sleeping brother since Rin hadn't been getting much sleep lately due to Shura's training. "First, the demon will try and protect itself no matter what class it's in. Second, if a demon sees you as a threat, it will not hesitate to attack so be on constant guard around an injured demon."_

 _Izumo raised her hand._

 _"What is it Kamiki?" Yukio asked._

 _"Well, since your bother is half demon, will he react in the same way?" Izumo asked with a blank look on her face but she was curious as to how Rin would react to them if he was injured and they aproached him._

 _"That's a good question." Yukio said and turned to the class again. "You see, since Rin is also part human, he will react a little differently. He still has his human side, which let's him trust others when he is injured, but he also has his stubbornness and will say that he's fine. But there is also another side that you don't see very often. Sometimes his demon nature overpowers his human nature and he won't let anyone touch his wounds and he becomes more snappy and usually won't let anyone get close to him. But any sign of this you see is the irritated twitching of his tail."_

 _"So, what do we do if he is injured?" Shima asked and Yukio glanced at his sleeping brother._

 _"Well, for starters, if his demon nature kicks in you have to show him that you aren't a threat and get him to trust you. Next, if there isn't anything around you can treat his wounds with, make sure he is comfortable and make sure he doesn't try to fight. Then, you need to make the wound as painless as possible. So, you rub the area around the wound or the wound itself if you want to."_

 _"But what if the wound is on his tail?" Konekomaru asked._

 _"If the wound is on his tail, you need to do what I said but be more careful about it. A demons tail is their weakness and if you get too close or if you pose as a threat, instinct will kick in and he will subconsciously attack you without meaning to. If that happens, make sure you get out of range of his tail or it will instantly crush you." Yukio answered and continued on with the lesson while Rin was still asleep not realizing the class spent a good twenty minutes talking about him._

* * *

Bon glanced at Rin's tail and reached for it but Rin grabbed Bon's wrist. Bon looked down at Rin who shook his head with a pained look in his eyes.

"Please Bon...don't..." Rin pleaded as he shut his eyes tightly with pain. Bon frowned trying to think of any way to make the pain ease up somewhat for Rin but he couldn't think of anything.

Bon looked up when the sound of a door could be heard at the end of the hall on the right side. He looked down the hall to see a stream of light shine into the dark room and three people walked into the room closing the door behind them. When they got closer Bon recognized the cloaks that they wore.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bon asked as he glared at the three with anger. He could clearly see their faces now that the hoods were down. These people hurt Rin and they would pay for what they did sooner or later.

"Well, like I told you before that isn't any of your business." The person wearing the red cloak replied with his deep voice. His eyes were dark gray and his hair was black with hints of graying hair. "But I will tell you my name. My name is Tod."

"Why is an Englishman here?" Bon asked as he narrowed his eyes at Tod.

"None of your business. Now, I'm sure Rin remembers my son," Tod said as he pointed to the first person standing next to him. Rin opened his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw Makai standing there beside Tod.

Makai walked over to the barred cell door and unlocked it. He opened the door and walked inside the cell closing the door behind him. He then walked over to where Bon was with Rin still in his lap. Makai reached down and grabbed the back collar of Rin's shirt and started to drag him away.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Bon yelled as he reached for Rin but Makai's long tail slapped him away. Makai walked out of the cell and locked the door behind him. He then walked down the left side of the hall with Bon glaring daggers of hatred at him.

"We'll be leaving now." Tod said as he ordered the second cloaked person to leave while he followed after his son.

* * *

Makai chained Rin down to a metal table not being careful at all. Rin let out a grunt of pain and watched as Makai walked over to another table and fiddled with something while Tod walked over and stood beside Makai. A minute later Makai walked over to the table Rin was strapped to and put a silver collar around his neck.

"What the hell is this!?" Rin asked as he glared up at Makai and Tod. "What the hell do you guys want with me!?"

"Well, that is a silver collar. It prevents you from using your demon powers." Tod answered with a smirk. "As for what we want from you, your demon powers. This silver collar will slowly drain away your powers and store them away until all your powers are drained away. Then, we will used the stored powers and unleash them over the world."

"Why?" Rin asked as he struggled against the cuffs around his wrists. "What's the point in all of this?"

"To gain control over the whole world!" Tod exclaimed with his smirk growing even larger to show his teeth. Rin gritted his teeth but his eyes widened when he sensed Makai reach for his tail and looked over to see Makai grab his tail and lift it up.

"This is a top class tail," Makai said half to himself with an evil smile on his face. "You must take good care of it by the looks of it. It would be a shame if anything happened."

"Don't you dare Makai..." Rin muttered darkly as his look darkened. "Leave my tail alone!"

"Sorry, but no can do." Makai replied with his smirk widening to show his sharp, pointed teeth. His grip around Rin's tail tightened and Rin let out a grunt of pain. "You don't have to worry because today we are going to focus on trying to break you."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as he let out a sigh of relief when Makai let go of his tail.

"Well, you see, my son has his mother's power. He can make anyone see a living nightmare." Tod explained with a smirk on his face. He leaned on the closed door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Go ahead Makai."

Makai smirked and closed his eyes. He chanted a few words before his eyes snapped open now a completely different color. His eyes were red with needle sharp pupils and purple swirls swirling around in his eyes. He stared directly into Rin's eyes and at one look Rin was trapped inside a seemingly eternal nightmare.

* * *

Yukio paced around not sure what to do. The others were sitting inside the room he shared with Rin all watching Yukio as he paced not wanting to bother him. When they had burst into the room, the sight of no Rin or Bon and the empty holy water bomb in the middle of their room had enraged him.

"Chicken, stop it. Pacing won't help anyone." Shura said getting sick of Yukio's pacing. "We'll think of something but pacing is making all of us sick."

"Then what do you think we should do!?" Yukio yelled as he turned around and glared at Shura. "Someone has taken my brother and Bon and I'm just standing here doing nothing about it while they are probably in danger!"

"Chicken, calm down. None of us wanted this but you're too worked up." Shura replied as she held up her hands defensively.

"I think Shura-sensei is right," Izumo said with a blank look on her face. "Everyone just calm down. Okumura-sensei, your pacing isn't helping anyone now sit down and let's all think of a plan to save Rin and Bon."

* * *

 _Rin looked around not really sure what he was looking at. Everything was black but he could clearly see his hands in front of his face. He looked up and was shocked when he saw Fujimoto standing there but something was different. He had red slit pupils with claws and fangs._

 _"Hello son!" He said but his voice was more deeper and evil sounding with an echo. "How is my boy doing? Huh?"_

 _"You...you aren't my dad..." Rin muttered as he took a step back. This was true. This wasn't Father Fujimoto speaking, this was Satan. "Why are you here!?"_

 _"That hurts," Satan replied faking the hurt in his voice. "I thought my own son would be happy to see me."_

 _"Well think again." Rin snapped angrily as he glared at Satan who was in his father's body._

 _"It seems you couldn't save daddy," Satan said with crazed laughter. "Daddy died because of you! How do you feel?"_

 _"What?" Rin asked as his eyes slightly widened. "I didn't kill him! It was you you sick bastard!"_

 _"No, it was you. You said something to him to allow me to take over!" Satan replied with evil laughter. "It was quite fun, watching you struggle as your daddy died right in front of you."_

 _"You're sick!" Rin yelled as he took another step back. "Just leave me alone!"_

 _"Oh but that's impossible," Satan replied with an amused look. "I am part of you. You hurt everyone around you, and I force you to. Soon, I'm going to force you to kill everyone you love. Even your little brother."_

 _"But he's your own son!" Rin yelled with anger. "I won't ever let you make me kill the ones I love!"_

 _"You have no choice." Satan replied and everything faded to black. Everything brightened a few seconds later but Rin's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes as he saw the bloodied corpses of his friends laying right in front of him with blue flames burning down everything around him. Rin backed away when he saw their lifeless eyes staring back at him._

 _"Why?" Shiemi's voice asked and Rin shook his head._

 _"I didn't...it wasn't me!" Rin yelled as tears streamed down his face. "I didn't kill you!"_

 _"You stupid candle...you kill everything you touch!" Bon's voice yelled with anger and Rin fell to his knees._

 _"No! This wasn't me!" Rin yelled as he stared at the lifeless faces of his dead friends._

 _"Nii-san...you killed us..." Yukio's voice said and Rin shook his head again. "I_ hate _you Nii-san...you aren't even my brother you monster!"_

 _"But it wasn't me!" Rin cried as he stood up and turned around. The dead voices of his friends echoed in his mind as he ran, forever trapped in his nightmare from hell._


	6. Chapter 6

**Prophecy**

Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I have a little note for Guest number 2. I'm sorry if you can't handle my defending myself. And telling haters to not say anything and keep it to themselves, I wasn't telling them what to do. I'm pretty sure that no one else wants to see that kind of stuff either. And believe me, I would know what a little kid throwing a tantrum looks like, I've lived with it my whole life and my defending myself is not a tantrum. I'm sorry for the people who has to sit through this. You could skip the notes if you want.

 **Chapter 6: So Close**

Bon looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Tod and Makai walking towards the cell he shared with Rin. Makai was dragging Rin behind him and stopped in front of the bared door. He unlocked it and opened it. He then threw Rin into the cell and closed the door locking it once again.

"That's all for today, we'll be back tomorrow." Tod said and the two walked away leaving Bon alone in the silence with the unconscious Rin.

* * *

Yukio let out an annoyed sigh as he walked beside Shura down the streets of Kyoto (A/N: Did I get that right? I wasn't sure). They had been searching for Rin and Bon for about two hours now with no clue whatsoever as to where they could be.

"I'm sure they're somewhere close, we just have to keep looking." Shura said as she glanced at Yukio. "What I don't understand is why Rin would leave the kurikara behind like that."

"You still have it right?" Yukio asked as he looked over at Shura with worry.

"Yes chicken, I have it." Shura replied and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we should probably get back to the dorm, the others are probably back and wondering where we are."

"Alright..." Yukio muttered with a sigh and found a door. He used the key and opened the door having an instant shortcut to the dorm.

* * *

Rin opened his eyes and stared blankly at Bon who was staring back at him. Bon opened his mouth and started to say something but Rin couldn't hear him. Everything he heard was muffled and quiet, like he was underwater. The only feeling he could feel was the pain running throughout his body due to the holy water. His tail had the most pain and he couldn't even move it or touch it without crying out in pain.

"Rin?" Bon asked as he stared at Rin with worry not sure what to do. Rin was just laying there staring at him with distant eyes. "Can you hear me? It's Bon, your classmate."

"Bon...?" Rin muttered as he weakly sat up. He looked over at his tail which was laying on the floor limply.

"What is that?" Bon asked as he pointed to the collar around Rin's neck.

"Oh, they put a collar around my neck so I couldn't use my flames." Rin replied with a frown. "It's pretty uncomfortable but I can't take it off."

"Those bastards..." Bon muttered as his hands curled into fists. "Who do they think they are!?"

"Bon calm down, we should find a way out of here." Rin said trying to get Bon to stop yelling. Bon's yelling didn't help his growing headache.

"I guess your right. You stay here and get some sleep while I look for a way out." Bon said as he stood up. Rin opened his mouth to protest but Bon cut him off. "No! I doubt you can even stand up right now not to mention you're still sick. The best thing for you right now is to stay there and try to get some sleep."

Rin let out a sigh and nodded. He then lay down and listened as Bon carefully searched their cell and soon drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.

* * *

The next day came and Bon hadn't found a way out. He was having a hard enough time trying to keep Rin down and make sure he didn't move around much. They hadn't been given any food and they had drank only a few drops of water.

There was the echoing sound as a door opened and footsteps walking into the large room and down the hall of cells. He stopped in front of the cell Bon and Rin shared and the two looked up to see Tod and Makai standing there.

"Alright, ready for day two?" Tod asked and a wild smirk grew on Makai's face. He unlocked the door and grabbed Rin. He left and locked the door behind him and dragged Rin down the hall to the other door followed by Tod. Tod opened the door and Makai dragged Rin inside the room. Tod closed the door and locked it in case Rin tried to escape.

"Let me go!" Rin yelled as he struggled against Makai's grip but Makai tightened his grip. "You're going to regret this!"

"Oh am I? You can't even do anything." Makai replied as he threw Rin onto the table. Rin gritted his teeth and focused all of his flames into his tail. His tail caught on fire with his brilliant blue flames and he swung his tail at Makai who quickly jumped back to avoid the flames.

Rin jumped up off of the table and glared at the two who stood in front of him. Rin's tail swung back and forth with the flames still there. Rin ignored the pain. He had to try and escape.

"What do you plan on doing? You can't take us both on and you know that." Tod snapped as the three circled each other. Makai got impatient and jumped at Rin. Rin's tail shot towards Makai and hit him away. Makai hit the wall and created a crater against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!? You know how dangerous a demons tail can be!" Tod yelled as he watched his son pull himself off of the wall.

"Let me out!" Rin yelled as he took a step towards Tod who took a fearful step back. "I'll burn you both alive if you don't!"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's not a choice for you." Tod said as he glanced at Makai who was slowly advancing towards Rin who wasn't paying attention. "We won't let you out of this room."

"And besides," Makai said with a crazed smile on his face as he jumped at Rin. Rin's tail bristled and shot towards Makai but was too late as Makai pinned Rin to the floor on his stomach. "I've already caught you."

"Get off me!" Rin yelled as his tail slammed against Makai. Makai let out a grunt of pain as Rin's tail slammed against his back. Makai turned around and grabbed Rin's tail ignoring the burns that formed on his hands by the flames.

"Get the collar so I can put it on his tail!" Makai yelled and Tod nodded. Tod quickly ran to the table and picked up a silver collar. He then threw it at Makai and Makai grabbed it. Rin struggled to get out of Makai's grasp but Makai was stronger and quicker and quickly put the silver collar around the tip of Rin's tail. The flames instantly disappeared and Rin's tail fell limply to the floor.

"Bastards..." Rin growled with anger as Makai stood up and picked Rin up. Makai then put Rin on the metal table and strapped him down.

* * *

Makai and Tod returned Rin to his cell an hour later. He had a few bruises but that was all and Bon was glad that the two hadn't done anything more serious to his friend.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Bon asked as Tod and Makai walked away. Rin shook his head and let out a grunt of pain.

"No, they showed me those nightmares again. They beat me for a few minutes, and they also put one of those silver collars on my tail." Rin answered as he lay down on the floor with his back facing Bon. "I don't know why...but the silver collar around my tail is painful but the one around my neck isn't..."

"Rin? Are you feeling okay?" Bon asked with worry as Rin shivered. Rin was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy and his vision was starting to blur and before he knew in, he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prophecy**

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. I have a few things to say that are important so if you don't read these little A/N's, you're going to miss this. As some of you may know, I have a monthly schedule for my fanfictions and the end of this month is coming real soon. It is the 22nd and the end of this month is on the 31st. That was just a little heads up. Next month will be Naruto I'm pretty sure so anyone who has read Kyuubi-sensei will be happy to know that I will update that. Anyways, onto the story!

 **Chapter 7: Don't Die On Me**

"I think I know where Bon and Rin were taken," Konekomaru said as he looked up from his notes. Yukio's head snapped up as he looked up at Konekomaru.

"You do?" Yukio asked and Konekomaru nodded with a frown.

"I remember the prophecy you said a few days ago and had this feeling. I did some research and found an abandoned building where an exorcism of demons would take place right under the moon." Konekomaru answered. "This isn't good because they have to do it on a full moon and the full moon is tonight."

"Then we only have a few hours," Izumo said and Konekomaru nodded. "We better get going then if we want to make it in time."

* * *

Rin opened his eyes and sat that instead of being chained on the metal table he was chained against a wall. He looked around the room and saw Tod and Makai talking quietly with one another. Tod glanced over at Rin and smiled when he saw that Rin was awake.

"I see that you're finally awake," he said as he walked over to where Rin was chained to the wall. A crazed toothy smile took over Makai's face as he picked up a knife and walked over to where Rin was. "Remember, you have only five hours left before it begins."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Makai replied with boredom in his voice. Rin watched as Tod left the room. "This is going to be so fun."

* * *

Bon sat in the cell on a bench that was connected to the wall not really sure what to do. Tod and Makai had come to take Rin thirty minutes ago and Rin still wasn't back yet.

A cry of pain came from the room that the two had taken Rin and Bon gritted his teeth with anger as he recognized the voice. Those bastards were doing something to Rin and they would pay.

Bon ran over to the bars and gripped them tightly. He had heard footsteps and he looked down the hall to see Tod.

"What the hell is going on in that room!?" Bon yelled with anger as Tod walked in front of his cell. Tod turned to face Bon with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure you want to know that but I'll tell you anyways." Tod said as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "My son is getting Rin ready for tonight."

"Getting ready for what?" Bon asked and Tod walked away with his evil laughter echoing in the room.

* * *

Makai dragged Rin out of the torture room four hours later. Bon looked up when he heard Makai's footsteps and his eyes widened with what he saw.

Makai was dragging a near death Rin behind him. He was covered in deep gashes all over. There was a small hole in both his thighs as well as upper arms, created by small poles. his wrists were all bloodied from him trying to struggle and get away from the torture. There was a deep gash on both of his sides. There were two deep gashes on his torso, one starting from the left part of his chest and going all the way down to his right hip, the other one starting from the right part of his chest and going all the way down to his left hip. The two gashes met in the middle of his torso creating an 'X'. Blood was dripping down from the tip of his tail and there was blood coming from the corners of his mouth.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Bon yelled as he shook the bars on the cell trying to get out. His friend was dying and Bon could do nothing.

"I got him ready to bring Satan back to this world." Makai answered with a crazed smile showing his sharp, pointed teeth. "We decided to use his son that inherited the great lords power."

"You're sick..." Bon muttered with anger.

"I know!" Makai exclaimed as he walked away dragging Rin along with him, his crazed laughter filling the room. Rin opened his eyes and looked over at Bon.

"Rin come on!" Bon yelled as he shook the bars trying to get free and help his friend. Rin gritted his teeth in pain and let his bod erupt in flames, burning Makai's hand. Makai let out a yelp and threw Rin across the room. Rin weakly stood up using the wall for support. He raised his head and saw Makai shoot straight towards him but couldn't do anything since he was too quick.

Makai threw Rin across the room again and slammed him down onto the cold cobblestone floor. Rin let out a weak cry of pain but forced his tail to move and slam into Makai's back. Rin pushed the half demon off of him and stood up. He then slammed his tail into the back of Makai's head knocking him unconscious.

Rin walked over to the cell, his flames dying down. His tail weakly rose up to the lock and melted it with the last of his flames.

Bon quickly kicked the cell door open and caught Rin as he collapsed, gasping as he tried to breathe.

"Relax Rin, you're fine," Bon said as Rin tried to calm his breathing. A minute passed and Rin pushed himself up and started to walk towards the door leading up into the building above them. He used the wall for support and ignored Bon who was calling his name.

"Rin are you crazy!?" Bon yelled as he ran over to Rin's side. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I c-can't just leave this place..." Rin replied through gritted teeth. "Get out of here...I'll catch up..."

"No you won't! Rin, you're dying I can't just leave you!" Bon yelled and Rin gave a weak smile.

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't but I can't just leave you to die!" Bon yelled and Rin coughed up blood.

"I'll be f-fine...just go a-and get Y-Yukio..." Rin said as he pushed Bon. "Go!"

"You better not die on me..." Bon muttered half to himself. He then ran to the door leading to the stairs.

* * *

Bon left the building and ran down the sidewalk. He had to find Yukio-sensei and the others before it was too late. Rin's time was short and he had to find Yukio-sensei so he could tend to Rin's wounds before he bled to death.

"Bon?" Bon stopped when he heard a familiar voice and looked over to see Shima along with Konekomaru, Shiemi, Izumo, Yukio-sensei, and Shura-sensei (A/N: Sorry if I left out anyone).

"I'm so glad I found you guys!" Bon exclaimed as he ran over to the group. "You have to hurry, Rin doesn't have much time left."

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked as he stared at Bon waiting for an answer.

"Rin is bleeding and before long he's going to bleed to death. We have to hurry," Bon answered quickly. They didn't have any time to waste if they wanted to get to Rin in time.

"Alright. You heard the kid, let's go!" Shura yelled and they all nodded heading in the direction Bon had come from. Bon wasn't about to let his friend die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prophecy**

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! I have something to say to a guest, I don't know who it is because it's a guest. I wasn't telling anyone to do anything. It was just a suggestion to avoid this. If you can't handle it if I fight back then you should have never started any of this. And this is my freedom of speech. If you can't handle it then get out of here. Sorry for anybody that's getting tired of these. I am too, it's just a waste of their time and your time and I am so sorry. I'm sorry about this chapter, it kinda doesn't make any sense and I'm pretty sure Rin would be dead by now but whatever. Hate if you want, I don't care. Anyways, onto the chapter to make everyone happy!

 **Chapter 8: More Holly Water**

Rin stood in the middle of the roof that belonged to the abandoned building. Tod stood a few meters away from him, glaring.

"What did you do with my son?" Tod asked with hate in his voice.

"Don't worry, I only knocked him unconscious. He's fine." Rin answered as he glared at Tod. "Your little scheme is over."

"I would watch what I say," Tod said as he suddenly smirked. Rin stared at him with confusion but felt his tail bristle and quickly dodged to the right just as a sharp pole was jabbed forward.

"Don't underestimate a half demon." Makai said and Rin quickly turned around and glared at Makai.

"You two are just sick! Why are you trying to summon Satan anyways?" Rin asked as he kept a close eye on the two of them.

"To complete our part of the prophecy so you fail with your part." Tod answered. "We are to cover the moon in blackness and we need Satan to help us."

"But aren't the blue flames suppose to be the light that overcomes the darkness?" Rin asked confused with why these guys wanted to summon Satan even though he has blue flames.

"Yes, we are quite aware of that. But we plan to infect his flames and turn them black." Makai answered as his body erupted in black flames. "But we can do that without him."

"I won't let you!" Rin yelled as he jumped towards Makai. Tod shot in front of Rin and blocked the blue flames with his large sword.

Rin and Tod started to fight and Rin lost track of what Makai was doing.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Izumo yelled as she stopped. The group stopped and turned to see Izumo looking up at the sky. Night had fallen so the moon was out but they weren't sure why Izumo was pointing up at the sky. "What is going on with the moon?"

"What do you-" Bon asked but his voice trailed off as he looked up to the sky. The moon was slowly being overcome by black flames.

"Oh no..." Yukio muttered to himself. He then rose his voice so the others could hear him. "We have to hurry! Rin is in trouble!"

"How?" Shima asked as they continued to run towards the large building in the distance.

"The prophecy."

* * *

"It's done! The moon has been overcome by blackness!" Makai yelled and Rin stopped. He looked up to the sky to see the moon overcome by black flames. Tod took advantage of Rin and attacked.

Rin froze when he felt the large sword go straight through the middle of his stomach and out his back. He coughed up blood and looked down at the now bloodied sword. Tod pulled the sword out of Rin's stomach and Rin collapsed.

"So now you can't be the light to destroy the darkness." Tod said with an evil smile on his face. Rin coughed up blood and his vision blurred.

"No..." He muttered weakly as he felt his energy slowly draining away. "I won't let it end like this..."

"What are you going to do about it? You're practically already dead." Tod said with an evil laugh. Rin slowly stood up holding his stomach with his right hand.

"No...it isn't over..." Rin muttered as he looked up at Tod and Makai. Flames suddenly erupted from his body and surrounded him in a giant beam shooting towards the sky. "I'm taking you and this place down! I don't care what it will do to me, at least you will be gone so you can't hurt anyone else!"

"No! What do you think you're doing!?" Tod and Makai yelled in unison as they ran towards Rin but was thrown back by a blast of flames burning them in the process. The building suddenly caught on fire and the blue flames ripped apart the black flames letting the full moon sine brightly once again.

"This is the end for you..." Rin said as the building suddenly exploded and the three fell.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Shima yelled as the explosion sounded throughout the large city. The group looked over at the building to see that it was the thing that had been exploded and they started to run.

"Damn it!" Yukio yelled with anger as they continued running. A few minutes later the group finally got to the scene. There was burning debris everywhere and the flames were blue.

"Where's Rin?" Shura asked as she looked around the area.

"Start looking." Yukio said and that's just what they did.

The group searched for about half an hour with no sign of Rin. They did however find the dead bodies of Tod and Makai.

Yukio was around the center where most of the rubble was. He looked in front of him and his eyes widened when he saw Rin laying in the middle with mostly all of the rubble ontop of him. He was laying on his stomach with his arms in laying on the ground in front of his head.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled as he ran over to his brother. There was a large pool of blood underneath Rin. Yukio's yelling alerted the others as they ran over to where Yukio was kneeling in front of Rin.

"What the hell?" Shura asked as she knelt down next to the frozen Yukio. Shura held her index finger and middle finger against Rin's neck under his jaw and waited for a minute. Everyone held their breath as Shura searched for a pulse.

"He has a pulse, but it's very faint and it's growing weaker. We have to hurry if we want to save him." Shura said as she pulled her hand away.

"Then get to work! We have to get this stuff off of him!" Bon yelled and everyone looked at him with shock. "Start working!"

It took the group about an hour but they managed to get the rubble off of Rin to a point where they could pull him out. Yukio lay Rin on his back and looked over his injuries.

"Well?" Bon asked and Yukio let out a sigh.

"It doesn't look very good and with my limited supplies, I would barely be able to stop the bleeding." Yukio answered. "Even with Shiemi here I couldn't do much."

"Is this the demon that destroyed this building?" The group turned around to see a group of civilians standing there with angry looks on their faces. "This was where we prayed!"

"It was a place where you would bring Satan here!" Yukio yelled and the civilians scoffed.

"No it wasn't!" One of them yelled and the others murmured agreements. "Now he must pay! Bring the holly water!"

A group of civilians carried a large basin of water. The group ran over and tried to stop them while Yukio stayed by Rin's side. They were all pulled away by other civilians and even Yukio was pulled away from his brothers side.

"No! He saved this damn city!" Yukio yelled as he struggled against the buff man that held him back. "That much holly water will kill him!"

"And we're suppose to care?" Another civilian asked with disgust. "This monster ruined our church and killed Priest Tod!"

"You don't understand!" Bon yelled as he struggled against the man's grasp who held him back. "This Tod person held us captive!"

"He wouldn't do such a thing!" Another civilian yelled with anger. "Now dump the holly water!"

The group of civilians holding up the basin of holly water poured it onto Rin. The holly water soaked Rin and the civilians made sure to soak his tail as well.

The holly water being poured on Rin caused a great amount of pain that no demon could survive but Rin still managed to survive. He let out a cry of pain as the villagers continued to dump the water on him. When they finished they threw the basin to the side and left. Yukio and the others were let go and Yukio ran over to Rin's side who was now writhing around on the ground in pain.

"Damn it!" Yukio cursed as Rin cried out in pain again. There was the sound of heavy pawsteps and the group looked over to see Kuro running towards them in his demon form.

Kuro stopped and stared down at Rin, his ears slowly lowering. _"Rin?"_

"Kuro, I need you to take Rin back to the dorm." Yukio said as he carefully lifted his brother onto Kuro's back. Kuro lowered towards the ground so Yukio could but Rin on his back.

"Yukio, you go with him." Shura said and Yukio looked back at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Shura nodded.

"Yes. It'll be faster and besides, what good is it going to do if Rin get's back to the dorm without you?" Shura asked. "Have Shiemi go with you as well."

"Alright. Let's go Shiemi," Yukio said and Shiemi nodded. The two got on Kuro's back and Kuro then quickly bounded away.

"We better start running." Shura said and the group nodded. They then started running towards the dorms that only Rin and Yukio used, Kuro long gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prophecy**

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter is the last chapter but I'm glad that some of you have been enjoying it. As for my hater, I have another note for you. I'm done with your shit. It isn't my fault that you got butthurt over something I said. Get over yourself already! Anyways, some people are probably getting annoyed with all of this and I'm sorry for this. Anyways, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 9: Stop Talking Like That**

When Kuro got back to the dorm the first thing Yukio did was jump off his back and pull Rin onto his back. He then walked to the front door and kicked it open followed by Shiemi. Yukio headed upstairs to the dorm he shared with his brother and kicked the door open as well. He walked over to Rin's side of the room and placed Rin on his back on his bed.

"Alright Shiemi, are you ready?" Yukio asked as he walked over to his desk and picked up the medical kit. He placed it on the side of the bed and opened it. He picked up some plastic gloves and pulled them over his hands.

"Yes." Shiemi said with a nod. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I can't say." Yukio said with a frown as he picked up another pair and handed them to Shiemi. "Here, you'll need these."

Shiemi took the gloves and pulled them over her hands. She then pulled the piece of paper from the small pocket on her shirt. She then summoned Nii and put the paper back in the pocket of her shirt. "Okay, you ready Nii?"

"Nii!" Nii exclaimed and the three got to work.

* * *

Shura and the others got to the dorm and about an hour had passed. They kept having to take three minute breaks so they didn't collapse while running. Yukio didn't need anyone else to deal with at the moment.

Shura told the others to wait downstairs so they didn't crowd Yukio or Shiemi. Shura walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the room. She saw Kuro in his smaller form sitting in front of the door with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry Kuro, I'm sure Rin will be just fine. He's a fighter, he won't do down this easily." Shura said as she opened the door and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to where Rin was sitting on a chair next to Shiemi who was sitting on a chair as well with Nii on her shoulder.

"How is he?" Shura asked as she crossed her arms.

"He isn't doing very good," Yukio answered as he worked on trying to stop the internal bleeding. "He's lost a lot of blood and his flames aren't helping with the healing process. I think it has something to do with the collar around his neck and tail."

"Then get those off, what the hell chicken," Shura replied with irritation as she knelt down next to the front of the bed. She used Yukio's supplies to pick at the lock on the silver collar around Rin's neck to try and get it off.

"Why are you helping?" Yukio asked as he glanced at Shura.

'"Because if you don't get these off he'll die." Shura replied as she worked. "Without the help of his flames, he'll die."

"Thanks." Yukio thanked and Shura scoffed.

"No problem." She replied with a smile. "Rin has done so much for us. It's our job to make sure he survives through this."

* * *

"It's been a while..." Konekomaru said uneasily. Three hours had passed since Shura had gone up to help Yukio and Shiemi with Rin and she hadn't come back down since.

"Of course it has, did you expect it to take a few minutes?" Izumo asked with sarcasm. "This take a while if you don't want him to die."

"Hey, lay off," Bon cut in as he glared at Izumo. "All of us are worried about Okumura."

"Just imagine how Yukio must be feeling..." Shima said with a sad look in his eyes. "Not to mention Kuro. He already lost his first owners, then Father Fujimoto..."

"Don't talk like that!" Bon yelled startling everyone. "Rin won't die alright!? He'll make it through this!"

"Bon, calm down, no one said that he wouldn't." Konekomaru said defensively as he tried to calm Bon down.

"But you're talking like he's already dead!" Bon yelled as he stormed out of the room and up the stairs. He stopped in front of the dorm room that Yukio and Rin shared. Kuro was curled up outside the door and when he heard Bon he lifted his head and looked up.

"Those guys are crazy," Bon muttered and Kuro let out a small meow. Bon let out a sigh and opened the door. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Bon asked as he walked over to the three. Shura was knelt down at the end of the bed with Rin's tail laying in front of her as she tried to get the silver collar off of the tip of his tail.

"I don't know," Yukio replied as he was cleaning Rin's wounds. "I managed to stop the internal bleeding and stitch up the damaged organs. I'm working on cleaning his wounds right now and then I'm going to stitch him up. There is still the holly water though..."

"What do you mean?" Shiemi asked with worry.

"Well, he had a lot of holly water poured on him not to mention the holly water bomb the first time." Yukio replied as he bit back the tears in his eyes. "I don't think..."

"Don't fucking talk like that!" Bon yelled with anger. The three looked up at him with shock. "I know Rin will make it through this! He's a strong fighter and he won't go down this easily!"

"Bon! Do you know what holly water does to a demon!?" Yukio yelled. "There was enough poured on Rin to kill him! I don't even know how he's alive right now but he should be dead!"

"Stop!" Shiemi yelled shocking them all. Shiemi was usually quiet and shy. To hear her yelling was strange. "Fighting won't help anyone!"

"Shiemi's right. Yukio, you're acting like Rin right now. So grow the fuck up and concentrate on saving your brother!" Shura scolded and Yukio nodded and turned back to Rin.

Shura finally got the silver collar off of the tip of Rin's tail and threw it to the side out of the way. She then stood up and walked over to where Bon was to give Yukio and Shiemi more room.

Right when Yukio touched the cloth with disinfectant on it Rin let out a gasp and his eyes snapped open due to the massive amount of pain.

"Rin? Can you hear me?" Yukio asked as he looked at his brother. Rin nodded and gritted his teeth in pain. "Okay, I'm going to have to clean your wounds."

"N-no..." Rin muttered weakly as he stared at Yukio with desperate eyes.

"I'm sorry Nii-san," Yukio said as he pressed the cloth against Rin's wounds. Rin let out a cry of pain and shut his eyes. Bon and Shura both stood by in case Yukio needed their help. This would be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I actually reupdated this chapter because I had to fix something. I had an authors note in a separate chapter and even though I've seen other authors do it, I just didn't want to risk it. Thank you DarkSiren49 for telling me. And, I also have another note for one of my haters, or as they say it, a reviewer. First of all, I do remember my comment in chapter four but I wasn't telling people to do anything. That isn't what I meant by what I said. I was tired and forgot to add that in there. It was early in the morning around one okay? I was tired and I forget stuff when I'm tired. Second, I was calling HATERS jerks. I don't care how anyone reviews my story, but if it is something hateful I will defend myself. And yes, this is defending myself. Third, I wasn't dictating anyone. It was another suggestion and I'm sorry that you didn't see it like that. Fourth, I'm not acting stuck up. Did you not see where it said "I'm not stuck up, in fact, I hate stuck up people." I also really don't care if people complain, but, like I said before, if it is something hateful I will defend myself. I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's just the bitch that I am. I do admit that I don't always say the right things and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I can get all bitchy but I can't help it. I apologize for that. And I already admitted that I hated this story, my own story. Did you not see that part? Here, I'll say it loud and clear. I HATE THIS PIECE OF SHIT STORY! There, did you see it now? And I'm sorry for all the readers that have to read this piece of shit story. Also, if they didn't like the first chapter they could have just stopped there, they didn't have to keep reading. Again, that is a suggestion. Fifth, I don't blame anyone for judging me. It's my fault for making such a piece of shit story. I'm also a female but whatever, I don't care what gender you call me. And like I said before, I'm sorry if I say the wrong things at the wrong time and I apologize. It's a habit for me and I know it's bad but I can't stop the habit, I'm sorry. And, the first person who commented, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I really can't help what I say. I just say it without thinking and again, I truly am sorry. Also, readers, I'm sorry that you took time out of your lives to read this piece of shit story. It also doesn't faze me if the reviews are lies or not. I'm use to it. It's happened practically my whole life so I just don't care if it's a lie anymore. And I'm such a bitch aren't I? I shouldn't be alive. I should just go die right now. You don't have to worry, I'll probably be dead in a year or two anyways so you wont have to deal with me being a bitch anymore. I know it'll make you happy to see that I've died in a year or two. I'm sorry for saying all that bitch stuff, but again, I'm just the biggest bitch on this world and I apologize for that. I know that most reviews will be horrible since I'm such a shitty writer but it comes naturally that I would want to defend myself and I'm sorry for that. I know it's bad and I shouldn't say anything, but I do and I an really, truly sorry. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, and that's okay. I understand. Just know that I'm sorry.

 **Prophecy**

 **Chapter 10: You Stupid Candle (End)**

"Bon and Shura! Keep him held down as long as you can!" Yukio yelled as he tried to keep cleaning Rin's wounds. A few minutes after Yukio had started to clean Rin's wounds he lost it and started struggling due to the pain.

"Damn it chicken are you done yet!?" Shura yelled through gritted teeth as she barely dodged the deadly strike from Rin's tail. "Because if you don't hurry up one of us will get killed!"

"I'm done!" Yukio called out a few minutes later. Bon and Shura instantly let go of Rin and backed up giving him space. Shiemi was silently watching the whole thing happen not really sure what to do.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Yukio asked as he looked at his brother. Rin's breathing was labored and raspy, not a good sign at all. "Okay Rin, I'm going to start stitching up your wounds."

"Can't you give him something?" Shura asked and Yukio shook his head sorrowfully.

"No, everything I have to stop the pain is harmful to demons."

"I think this'll do," Bon said as he walked over to the side of Rin's bed. He gave Rin a hard punch to the gut making him fall unconscious. "He's going to kill me for that."

"Bon what the hell!?" Yukio yelled as he glared at Bon.

"It was either that or watch your brother suffer." Bon answered as he walked over to the door and leaned against it with his arms crossed. "And besides, I don't think that Shura would want to hold him down again after almost being hit with his tail twice."

"I can agree with you on that," Shura said with a nod. "Yukio, hurry up and stitch his wounds closed before he wakes up."

* * *

Another hour passed and Yukio had finally finished stitching up Rin's wounds. He set the needle back in the medical kit and took the gauze bandages and started to carefully wrap the bandages around Rin's torso.

After all the bandages were on Rin Yukio put everything back in the medical kit and stood up. Rin looked horrible. His whole torso was bandaged as well as his neck and his whole tail due to the holly water.

"Come on you two," Shura said as she herded Shiemi and Bon towards the door. "Let's leave Yukio alone."

When Shura opened the door Kuro bounded in and jumped up onto Rin's bed. He curled up next to Rin's side and stayed there. Shura left with Bon and Shiemi closing the door behind her.

Yukio sat next to Rin's bed rubbing Kuro's head. "Jeez Nii-san, how many times are you going to worry me?"

It was close to around 2:25 in the morning when Rin woke up. The first thing he noticed was that the collar was off of his neck and tail. The second thing he noticed was Kuro curled up by his side. The third thing he noticed was Bon sitting in a chair beside his bed with Yukio in his own bed fast asleep.

"I see you finally decided to wake up," Bon said and Rin looked up at him.

"How long was I out?" Rin asked and Kuro lifted his head.

"A few hours." Bon replied with a sigh. "You really scared all of us you stupid candle."

"I didn't mean to. Wait, you were worried about me?" Rin asked as he stared at Bon with shock. Did Bon, his rival, really just admit to being worried about him?

"Of course I was idiot!" Bon snapped but made sure to keep his voice down. "Everyone was talking like you wouldn't make it and it really looked like you wouldn't!"

Rin smiled and stared up at the ceiling. "Glad to hear that you care about me rooster."

"Oh shut up you stupid blue candle." Bon muttered as he looked away from Rin. "Just get some more

Rin closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later. Bon looked over Rin with a smile on his face. _'I'm glad you're still here, you stupid blue candle.'_

* * *

 _(this is the A/N from when I first posted the chapter)_

Hello everybody! I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my story even though it was pretty crappy. Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if the characters were OOC, I really tried with their personalities but I'm not very good at that. Also, it doesn't help that I haven't seen Blue Exorcist in a while. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through the very end. I love all of you!  
~GamerLover

FIN


End file.
